1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial airway device more specifically to a supraglottic airway designed to guide an esophageal blocker device into the esophagus and including a bite block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, supraglottic airways such as laryngeal masks allowing for both rapid lung ventilation and the insertion of medical instruments and tubes into the laryngeal openings of patients have been described in patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,514 to Brain and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,239 and 5,937,860 to Cook the entire disclosures of which were herein incorporated by reference. Laryngeal masks generally consist of two major components, a breathing tube and an inflatable mask, these devices are inserted into a patient's throat, and when properly positioned, cover the laryngeal opening. A seal is then formed around the circumference of the laryngeal opening by the inflation of a ring-like structure located toward the front of the mask (patient end). Inflation of the ring exerts pressure against the front, sides, and rear portions of the oropharynx, securing the device in place such that the laryngeal opening is positioned in alignment with a recessed cavity in the mask face. Extending from a point external to the oral cavity, the flexible breathing tube terminates within the recessed cavity, aligned axially with the laryngeal opening. The positioning of the flexible breathing tube allows the passage of endo-tracheal tubes or related medical instruments into the laryngeal opening, in addition to allowing for lung ventilation.
While current supraglottic airways such as laryngeal masks can provide for improved placement and breathing over a traditional endotracheal tube, they can still be improved. It has recently been recognized that it is desirable to both block off the patient's esophagus during use of the supraglottic airway to prevent stomach contents from interfering with the supraglottic airway and to prevent a patient's unintentional biting behavior from interfering with air passage in the supraglottic airway. Such blocking is not intended to inhibit movement of stomach contents during violent muscle contractions (such as while vomiting) but to inhibit more passive movement. Still further, it has been recognized that many patients who need a supraglottic airway have lost muscle control and can involuntarily bite down on the breathing tube which can result in it becoming obstructed and causing the patient discomfort and placing them in danger of potential suffocation.